1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching, training, and practice device to assist golfers in developing a proper precision stance and address of the golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only two obstacles between a golfer and perfection of his game are distance and direction. The greatest swing in the world cannot possibly hit a good shot if the alignment is not correct. On the other hand, a mediocre swing that is aimed at the target has a good chance of success. Even a topped shot will probably go straight.
Muscle alignment, including alignment of the muscles in the legs, hips, upper torso and arms, arising out of the proper stance and proper address of the ball is the most important physical aspect of the game of golf. While individual players have particular idiosyncrasies in their address and their stance, certain necessary requirements must be fulfilled to achieve a proper golf stroke that sends the ball a sufficient distance in the proper direction. One of the most important of these requirement is the proper placement of the feet relative to the placement of the golf ball and relative to the direction of intended travel of the ball.
Moreover, it is desired to develop muscles to provide a reproducible golf swing that is consistent from golf shot to golf shot. Only with extensive practice can such desired consistency and precision be attained. The device of the present invention assists in the development of this consistency when utilized in a proper training routine. There are numerous prior art golf training devices that purport to obtain the results achieved by the device of the present invention, discussed more fully below. However, as will be seen, none of those devices achieves the results Provided by the present invention.
The United States Patent to Burnes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,431) purports to describe a golfing aid which includes a base mat having a target line, an approach line, an address mat which is adjustable in a direction toward and away from the ball position, and a pair of foot mats adjustably positioned for addressing the ball in various stances. The Burns device, however, is a complex mechanical device involving overlapping mats slidably connected for establishing the relative positions of the feet with respect to the golf ball. As a result of its complex structure, it is confusing to use in practical golf instruction and practice situations.
The Patent to Shirhall (U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,905) describes a golf mat on which are indicated positions and angles for the feet, placement of the ball and guidelines to indicate the proper direction to be traversed by the club. However, while being comprised of a series of lines for the alignment of clubs, ball placement, and foot placement, it has no removably attachable foot silhouettes to assist the golfer in reproducibly placing his feet in a proper stance. Moreover, the series of lines presented on the mat in Shirhall, are overly complex and confusing to the average golfer.
The Patent to Richards (U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,130) describes a golf mat containing cut out portions delineating the positions of he feet and including markings of length and golf club types to attempt to position the golf ball with respect to the golfer. As can be readily seen in the Richards patent, the cutout portions for the feet cannot be adjusted for individual shots or individual styles, nor is there an accurate means of placing the ball relative to the mat.
The Patent to Anderson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,369) purports to describe a practice mat made of felted sisal fibers which contains a tee, indicia designating the proper position of the golfer's feet, the direction of the target, and the path that the head of the club should follow in driving the ball. However, the patent to Anderson fails to disclose the necessity of a removably attachable foot silhouettes to assist the golfer in aligning stance relative to the ball, nor does it suggest how such a result could be accomplished.
Several other patents, notably the U.S. Patents to Crossot (U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,697), to No. 3,350,101), to Gibbs Bishop, et. al. (U.S. Patent et. al., (U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,390), and to Kimble (U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,344), all purport to teach various methods to achieve proper stance and swing in connection with the game of golf.
The Patent to Crossot purports to show a mechanical device which is a golf stance indicator, and is intended only to assist the player in aligning the stance relative to the ball. There is no feature of the Crossot device located at or near the ball, to assist the player in lining up the swing of the club or the flight path of the ball. Moreover, the Crossot devices requires a complex mechanical adjustment to allow the golfer to change stance for a different club selection.
The golf swing aid of Bishop et al. fails to align the golfer to the proper line of travel of the ball, but relies instead on a mechanical height indicator and elliptical path for the golf swing. The Bishop golf swing aid is deficient in that its complexity distracts the golfer from the fundamentals of golf, which are reinforced by the present invention. Moreover, because it has no removably attachable silhouettes for the feet, the Bishop golf swing aid fails to adequately assist the golfer in reproducing his stance relative to the ball.
Although the patent to Gibbs includes a figure showing the position of the ball, feet indicia for the Placement of the feet and a line indicating the direction of the flight of the ball, none of the feet indicia, position of the ball, nor the direction of the flight of the ball are movable. Indeed, the short-coming of the Gibbs chart is that the stance is fixed whereas, depending on the physique of the golfer and the nature of the golf shot and club selected, it is necessary to provide for different stances. These multiple stances may be facilitated by removably attachable foot placement indicators that are easily adjusted.
The device of Kimble is a complex mechanical device intended to be used in actual practice golf circumstances on a golf course, and is not designed for both indoor and outdoor use. Moreover, the complexity of the Kimble device makes it extremely difficult to use in actual golf practice and training situations. The portability and mechanical simplicity as well as the economics of the device of the present invention make it much more attractive for use in practice, training and instruction sessions.
All things considered, the prior art references do not provide the specific advantages of the present invention nor do any of the references properly address the objects sought to be achieved by the present invention. No prior art reference either singly, or in combination with any other prior art references, discloses the combination of removably attachable or adhesive foot silhouettes, removably attachable or adhesive golf ball image, a precision stance measurement grid comprising vertical and horizontal perception lines and swing path lines to insure the golfer's proper muscle alignment and to assist in teaching and training the golfer to use a consistent and reproducible stance and swing.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide a device and methods to assist golfers in developing swings which are consistent from shot to shot based on a proper alignment of the muscles in the body arising out of the proper placement of the feet relative to the ball and relative to the target direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved golf device for teaching, training, and practice purposes which exemplifies proper foot positions relative to the golf ball and relative to the target direction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved golfing device for teaching, training and practice purposes which contains removably adjustable or adhesive foot and golf ball silhouettes so that various players having different physiques or styles, or utilizing different clubs may intentionally and readily change the relative positions of the foot and golf ball silhouettes to achieve the desired ball flight direction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an easily transported and economic golf device which may be used in a variety of golf teaching, training and practice environments.
Still a further object of the Present invention is to provide a golf teaching, training, and practice device which may be utilized with or without a golf ball and with or without golf clubs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide methods for the proper development of muscles and alignment programming utilizing the golf teaching, training and practice device described herein.